Winter Solstice
by bluesands22
Summary: Bella is trying to heal from Edward leaving her when Jake leaves her to, Soon Bella finds Jake's secret of being a shifter and enters his world by being apart of accident. Will she find her soul mate? Who is it? Rated M for language & lemons
1. Chapter 1

Everything up till when Bella, Jake and Mike went to the movies in New Moon happened. After the movie is where this story takes off Also, I like the idea where the wolf sprit actually has a personality. I don't own any part of the Twilight books, or any of the characters. It is a bit darker than I normally write but I promise it will get better ... I don't want to give too much away to early sooo…

* * *

><p><span>Bella POV<span>

All I could really do was stare at the phone, I'd already tried calling Jake 3 times today and Billy always gave me the same answer _'Jake is asleep' _tapping my fingers lightly on the receiver. I was worried, we'd gone to the movies a week ago now and he still wasn't any better. He'd taken care of me when he left... when I wasn't well. He was my personal sun, he never got sick like this. I didn't know what to do with myself, I tried hanging around my other friends, but I was still worried about my best friend. We'd been friends since we were kids, I never once heard about him getting sick longer than 24 hours.

Getting up off my bed I headed downstairs pulling my long dark hair up into a ponytail as it swayed behind me. Charlie was sitting in front of the television watching the latest baseball game with a can of beer in his hand. I was paying close attention to him and my foot didn't land fully on the bottom step causing me to stumble a bit. He didn't turn around but I did hear _"You okay Bells?" _I just nodded straightening myself "Yes, I am fine. Just being my usual self" he nodded going back to focusing on the game as I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Stepping out onto the back porch I looked at the treeline that led straight into the woods and for a moment my heart strained when I thought about _him _I guess it was poetic, I found out about him and his family standing in the woods and he and his family left me in the woods. They always seemed dark to me now, not like when I first arrived and everything was green, now it was dark. Jake had started getting me to live again, but with him not around it was starting to hurt again, not that it ever truly stopped when Jake was around, but it was better.

A splash of cold hit my knee and I looked down at my pant leg glaring at the small wet spot the droplet of water made on my jeans. Looking up at the sky I couldn't help but glare as the skies opened up and it started pouring rain. Getting up quickly I got inside just as light streaked across the sky following the loud thunder clap that rushed shivers down my spine. Glancing at my wrist seeing the scar I remembered the last time there was a thunderstorm. Shaking my head covering the scar with my hand, I wasn't good enough and now they are gone. Closing my eyes trying to force the tears threatening to fall away. Looking around the kitchen I decided it wasn't going to happen again, I would be a friend to Jake and I wasn't going to loose another person in my life. Pulling out a large pot filing it with water before cutting up a variety of veggies to put in the soup. Remembering how much he'd eaten at the movies I doubled the recipe so he and Billy would both have enough.

An hour and a half later the soup was done and I had put it in two large containers wrapping a towel around it so the bowls wouldn't burn my hands while I was carrying it to my truck. Calling out to Charlie before leaving "I'll be back in a bit Charlie, just going to take some soup over since Jake still isn't doing to well" I just heard him mumble something about '_driving safe'_ and '_slick roads'_ before hurrying into my truck. The ride over was uneventful I decided that slow was better and only pushed my truck about 35mph in the rain. Finally the treeline broke and I smiled a bit seeing the small red house in the clearing. Pulling up right next to the house so I wouldn't have to run far with the hot soup. Pulling my jacket hood over my head and zipping up the front before opening the car door and lifting the heavy bowls out.

Hurrying to the door I knocked and then waited for a minute before knocking again. Finally the door creaked open revealing Billy who had a shocked expression before smiling sadly at me "Bella, Jake is still really sick. I can't let you over dear" I just nodded my head "I know Billy, but Jake took care of me when ... well ... when I wasn't well. just trying to do the same" holding up the bowls "I made soup". He just looked at me and then the soup before looking back at me. It was confusing seeing sadness in his eyes before clearing his throat. He looked away from me before speaking refusing to make eye contact "Bella, I am sorry, but... you shouldn't come here anymore. Jake... I am sorry Bella but you and Jake are two different people now... two different worlds. You and Jake can't be friends anymore." My body went numb hearing Billy's words, my breathing was becoming labored as I tried to think about what he was saying. My ice cold fingers still holding onto the bowls before I nodded silently the rain dripping from my hair. I was numb, numb all over again. I put the bowls on the side table by the door "he still needs to eat" was all I could muster before turning and walking to my car like a zombie. Something caught the corner of my eye when I saw four large figures emerge from the tree line. My eyes locked on Jake, it took me a moment to realize his shock turn to a glare before mumbling something to Sam who was on his right. Billy wheeled up next to me "Bella go home" I just ignored him and yelled at Jake "SO THIS IS SICK HUH?" I swallowed as Jake stalked towards me, he had grown a lot in a week. "What are you doing here Bella? You can't be here" Biting back the tears I tried shoving him, but he was like a rock, a warm rock... "You lied to me, what is this? You said you wouldn't leave me Jake, that you'd never hurt me! What do you call this?" he just glared down at me and I felt Billy's hand on my back trying to pull me back a bit "Bella, I am sorry but this!" pointing between us "won't work out, we can't be friends Bella. You choose your Cullen's, you made your choice" he growled out and I froze standing stiff as a board, he couldn't know could he? "What are you talking about Jake?" My voice was low, I could barely hear my own question but he did "You know" was his only reply before turning and heading back to Sam and the other two giants.

I was so cold, no I was numb, numb all over again. This couldn't be happening, it was just another nightmare. Shutting my eyes I stood there chanting in my head and mouthing the words _"wake up"_ over and over hoping that I would wake up from this new nightmare, my clothing was completely soaked, my hood long forgotten, I couldn't feel a thing. Opening my eyes the four of them where standing side by side looking at me. My eyes went to Sam's first, the one that found me in the woods after Edward ripped my heart out. I thought he would understand, why would he do this to me seeing what happened before. Then there was Jake, no longer looking at me, his gaze was burning a hole into the ground at his feet. The last two I wasn't sure of their names, but I glared into their eyes one at a time before pulling away from Billy's hand on my back. If I wasn't wanted here I wouldn't be here. I was almost to my truck when I realized I locked my keys inside. I just turned and started walking home, I wasn't about to ask Jake for help. I'd only made it to the end of my truck when I heard Jake yell out "WHAT THE FUCK?" Turning quickly I saw Jake practically nose to nose with one of the boys I didn't know, as they started to shove each other I couldn't help but watch.

It started to get bad and Jake lunged at him, I swear I heard a growl but the two giants went down with a thud and started fighting on the muddied and the others just stood there watching, but then I saw Billy's face and he had the worried father's look. I am not sure what came over me but the next thing I knew I was standing over the two fighting and tried pulling Jake off the other guy. I was tripped and fell in between the two as I heard a loud voice yell to stop, but over the growls I could barely hear it. All of a sudden there was a ripping sound and deafening growls and I was suddenly surrounded by russet and dark fur. I tried to get up and out of the way, but was stopped short when a agonizing pain ripped through my back and down my side...more growling...more pain... then darkness overcame me.

* * *

><p>AN: well let me know what you guys think? I have a plan laid out for this I promise :)<p> 


	2. AN

Authors Note:

I was just wondering if anyone out there would be willing to be a beta for me? I haven't used one but I am trying to improve, and would appreciate the help. Just send me a PM and we can figure something out. Thank you in advance :)

Bluesands22


	3. Chapter 2

I hope people are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I don't own Twilight or the Character, ect. I do want to give a special thank you to **Noini** who agreed to become my Beta reader. Your AWESOME :)

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

I had no idea what had come over me when Bella showed up with homemade soup. I wanted to hate my best friend for what she'd known. She knew the Cullen's were leeches, and yet, she still dated one of them and let them into her home and her life. She just stood there wrapping her small frail arms around her body, I remembered that look. She was trying to hold herself together; I wanted to hate myself for not being able to imprint on her when I wanted to so badly. I looked up seeing Sam, Paul and Jared walking out of the dark tree line. Quickly ending my conversation and friendship with Bella I walked towards them with my heart breaking due to the cruelty I had just shown her. I looked back when I heard her small feet walking past her truck scrapping against the gravel of my driveway, when I couldn't help but notice that HE was staring at my Bella, he was completely gone at the moment. Sam looked at him knowingly and then looked at me almost as if to say keep calm, but it was already too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I ran at him shoving him back into reality. All my rage coming forward he wasn't allowed to see her like that if I couldn't. I could only hear the blood pumping through my ears as I attacked him not realizing that Bella had managed to get in between us as my shaking body finally exploded, phasing into my russet wolf form. I wanted to kill him, to kill my brother for doing this to me. He was taking her away just like that fucking leech did. Watching as he phased right after me I went in to attack.

A growl ripped through my throat when I heard him _"Jake, you know I can't control it! Stop, she's right here..."_ stopped briefly trying to figure what he meant when I felt my moist paw, and I could smell.._"blood?_" He growled at me again shoving me with all his might before curling up around... "_Bella? When did she get there? Why was she on the ground..." _he looked frantic_ "SAM!" _his wolf going into hysterics nudging her face with his muzzle trying to wake her up, and that is when I saw the blood on her, and the blood on my paw. Letting out a howl of pain seeing him hold her in his arms as he had now phased back, I hurt her, I hurt my best friend. I looked on as Sam and Jared ran over to _Paul _holding my Bella... his Bella... Turning I couldn't watch anymore and I took off running full speed into the woods.

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

I had been standing right past the tree line surrounding Jake's house waiting for him when we heard a truck pulling up. The sun was beginning to set, it however caused us no problems. Sam began walking out of the tree line with Jared and I flanking him, rolling my eyes hearing the girl argue with Jake about spending time with him. She was completely off balance it seemed her feet slid across the gravel at least 3 times before I looked up, to watch the rest unfold. Jake was storming over to us with pain etched on his face, I looked at the girl wondering what was so special about her, she just stood there with her head down her long wet hair covering her face, her pale arms wrapped around her body as she walked to her truck stopping briefly looking back at us, the moment her eyes met mine I felt like my world just flipped and I couldn't look away from her.

The past few minutes seemed like hours, and fuck if I wasn't confused. Jake had attacked me; in normal conditions the new pup didn't stand a chance against me. But this was different, she was here. I knew who she was through Jake's mind when we'd all been phased before, but when I'd locked eyes with her my world just stopped and redirected. She was the center of everything. I just kept backing up when Jake tried attacking me, she was here... she was too close. My chest lit on fire feeling her small hand pressed against my chest her other pressed on Jake's trying to separate us. When he phased all I could do was phase right after him and curl up around her as fast as I could with his jaws trying to tear me apart. I growled loudly and began trying to get him to calm down; finally he did and backed off. I looked up to see Sam and Jared rush over to help me and I phased back not even caring that I was completely naked. I just cradled her small body in my arms feeling my chest constricting when she wouldn't wake up. I saw her darkened and wet clothing figuring it was from the rain. Pressing my hand on her side trying to shake her awake, but I stopped breathing completely once I saw the scarlet redness of blood all over my hand when I pulled it it back.

"SAM SHE'S HURT!" I stood up quickly cradling her to my chest as I took off running to Sam and Emily's house, with Sam and Jared flanking me. Sam was on his phone requesting Em to clear the guest bed and to get Sue Clearwater over to the house telling her someone got hurt.

Not breaking stride I ran straight into the house to the prepared room laying her pale and seemingly lifeless body on the bed taking off her sweatshirt and t-shirt as Emily ran in with bandages.

"What..." she froze seeing the bleeding claw marks down Bella's side touching the side of her scared face briefly as Sue ran in the room with a bag "Everyone besides Emily and I OUT!"

"NO" I growled out, but Sam came over to me trying to release my hold on her. "Paul, the girls can help her better lying flat. We need to go and figure out where Jake went" Growling at him "Screw Jake Sam, he did this to her!"

Sam just nodded his head "I know" looking at me "and he's running scared right now, I know the feeling" he glance and Emily with a sadness remembering. Emily just grabbed my face in her hands "Everything will be okay Paul. Go calm down I'll come get you soon." I nodded and pulled Bella close once more before letting Sam drag me from the room my eyes never leaving her frail body.

Once outside my chest felt like someone had taken a mallet to it, I couldn't breathe. I was pacing back and forth with growls erupting from my chest "I am going to kill him."

Jared and Sam both stood there letting me blow off anger before starting in "Paul, I know what it's like. The girls will take good care of her and it didn't look like the scratches went too deep."

I couldn't help but glare at him when I heard Jared "Just breathe; I know it's hard the imprint hurts, we know, especially with her being hurt."

My eyes shot up at him in shock "Imprint?" I am Paul Lahote, I swore I'd never imprint and now... is this really it? "Fuck..." my eyes still wide as Jared shoves a pair of shorts in my hands, looking down realizing I was still naked "pants are kind of a good thing..."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Please let reviews, I love reading them. Thank you very much, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 3

I hope people are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I don't own Twilight or the Character, ect. Thank you **Noini, **your awesome :)

Bella POV

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ Both questions ran through my mind, I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes to look around, I wanted to move but I felt trapped within my body. I was lying on my left side only being able to feel the soft blanket that surrounded my body, except for my right side. I could feel cool air flowing over my hip, side and arm. I tried to remember how I got here; I remembered going to Jake's and getting into an argument with him, after that, things had gone very fast. _"Fur I remember fur, and him…" _I kept trying to move and finally I managed to contract my stomach muscles only to be rewarded with agonizing pain ripping through my body and a small moan escaped from my dry lips. The pain was excruciating and yet I still couldn't scream out, my side felt like it was on fire. Suddenly I felt another source of warmth wrap around me bringing additional comfort as I slipped back into the darkness.

Paul POV

I felt like I was sitting on the front steps with Sam and Jared for what seemed like hours. Kim arrived shortly after we were sent out of the room to help Emily and Sue tend to Bella. Sam had gotten his cell out and called Billy letting him know what happened, then he called Embry asking him to track Jake down to try and calm him. I was just trying to focus on my breathing with my head in my hands. I was using every ounce of will power I possessed to not phase and rip Jakes throat out. No one had seen him since the accident; I didn't care to see him either. He could have killed my Bella… my Bella. That was something I never thought would happen to me, something I once despised; but now all I could think about was making sure she was alright. I couldn't even think about what would happen if she rejects me without getting nervous. I Paul Lahote was nervous about a small little girl rejecting me, she didn't know it yet but she held everything, my world in her perfectly formed hands.

"Paul, everything is going to be alright. As much and I hate to say this. Sue has experience with this kind of thing" Sam said looking down "And Em knows what Bella is going through physically."

I could tell the pain he was in I may have not been the one to hurt Bella, but I was close enough, and I couldn't protect her from this, I should have been able to protect her. I heard Jared pipe up "Em wasn't your fault Sam" he just growled at him as I stared burning a hole in the ground between my bare feet, roughly pushing my hands through my short hair.

It seemed like an eternity before I heard the door inside the house open and I shot up turning to see if they were coming out. Finally I heard Sue's footsteps walking through the house and she opened the front door stepping out. "She is going to be alright, the gashes aren't that deep. But they will scar." She looked to each of us before continuing "Now can someone tell me what happened out there?" I couldn't speak and just started up the stairs heading for Bella as I heard Sam and Jared telling Sue about my imprinting and Jake getting pissed.

The room we dark when I stepped inside Emily and Kim were still adjusting Bella into a position she would be able to stay in for a while, the only sound was the humming of the oscillating fan in the room. Finally Kim stepped past me putting a comforting hand on my arm as she left I presume to find Jared. Emily came over to me hugging my briefly "You can't move her right now; we will have to find something to tell her father." Her voice was very soft as if trying to keep the calmness of the room, before following Kim out leaving me alone with my imprint my Bella.

I just nodded stepping in the room as my eyes grazed over her frail form. The girls had wrapped a blanket precisely around her body while she was propped up on her side. She was obviously naked, but the blanket covered her entire front and draped over her mid thigh coming up covering her backside tucked in around her. Her pale skin was bare from mid thigh up as my eyes grazed over the swell over her hip; her ribs were visible through her skin showing how thin she actually was. Her arm clutched around the blanket holding it to her chest as I stared at the four angry red wounds that stretched across her flawless uncovered skin; the girls must have thought is best to not cover the wounds quite yet. They stretched from right under her arm across her side in a downward swipe going across her hip ending right on her lower abdomen where her thigh met. I was trying to control myself, but I was beginning to shake seeing what my _brother _did to her. I attempted to focus on her heart beat I sat on a chair next to her bed too scared to touch her until I noticed a brief movement in her stomach followed by a small moan from her parted lips. I moved onto the bed and curled up behind her moulding my body to hers, feeling her cool back against my heated chest as I tried to comfort her running my fingers gently through her hair.

Jared POV

I stood here watching Paul disappear into the house and then I turned my attention to Sam and Sue, when Kim and Emily stepped out of the house soon after. Sam walked to Emily and was holding her tightly to him and I knew he was reliving what had happened to Emily as he told the girls what had happened. She stood there soothing him, whispering things to calm him into his ear. I looked to Kim and hopped up onto the patio hugging her to me.

"How is she?" I whispered sitting on the steps pulling her into my lap, she laid her head against my shoulder and sighed "She'll be alright, just needs time to heal. She is going to be very sore for a few weeks though. I wouldn't rule out the need for physical therapy." She paused for a minute before whispering in my ear "Has anyone talked to Jacob about what happened yet?"

I held her close nodding my head slightly, "Sam called Embry after we got here, we have heard anything since though." she nodded pressing a kiss to my temple before getting up off my lap pulling her up with her "Go find him Jared, he is probably out of his mind right now. You remember how Sam was." She took my hand walking with me until we reached the tree line. I couldn't help but kiss her, my girl was perfect and caring, Kim always knew how to make things better. "Alright, try and make sure Paul doesn't try and find him" she just nodded "I doubt he'll leave Bella's side right now." I kissed her once more before phasing and taking off to find Jake.

I was immediately linked to Jake's thought and he was going hysterical "_I killed her! I killed Bella!"_ I took off running in his direction _"Jake man she isn't dead calm down, did Embry find you?"_ he just kept pacing _"I killed her! You don't get it! I killed her when I told her to leave! I killed her when I attacked Paul! I killed her when I attacked HER!"_ I heard him howling loudly in pain as I tried to pick up the pace to calm him down, when Embry spoke _"I am here, he isn't calming down though. He keeps saying she's dead. We are near the treaty line." _I finally found him in a clearing pacing back and forth with the rain pelting down on us. The muddy ground forming around our giant paws as they stomped. _"She isn't dead Jake; she's hurt, not dead. Emily, Kim, and Sue fixed her up. Paul is sitting with her now. You need to come home, she isn't awake yet but I am sure she'll want to see you when she does"_ He was still shaking; _"I'll go back to town. But I can't go near her… she'll hate me"_ I didn't bother arguing, I knew it would be pointless _"Just go home to Billy for now Jake, get sleep_" looking to Embry _"Stay with him, I'll call you when Bella wakes up alright? Oh and Billy already knows so it won't be a shock."_ he nodded and I took off heading back to Sam's wondering what was going to happen to our pack now.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you guys liked it, I look forward to your reviews :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Guys sorry I didn't update a bit sooner, it was a holiday weekend and I was pool side :) Thank you all for the amazing comments you've left and I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as my beta is. Have fun reading :)

Oh and FYI I don't own Twilight or the Characters that honor goes elsewhere :)

* * *

><p>Paul POV (3 days have passed)<p>

He remained in Sam and Emily's cool dark guest room sitting by her side for three days now. Only leaving briefly for the restroom or when Emily forced him to shower. Emily came in every few hours to clean Bella's wounds, and check her IV that Sue had set up so she wouldn't suffer dehydration. She'd taught him the basics so he knew how to keep the wounds clean when Emily was not able to be there.

It was surprisingly easy to explain her wounds to Charlie; even Billy was surprised at how well he believed us. Apparently there have been quite a few large animal sightings from people in Forks; therefore he believed our story about Bella being attacked by a wild animal without too many difficult questions. He tried to have her moved to the hospital but with Sue being the Res doctor he didn't push too hard as he knew she checked on Bella at least once a day. He also knew that Bella would be more comfortable in a home setting and Emily was there to mind her, so he just dropped the hospital subject. Charlie was over every day after work hoping and wondering if she'd woken up yet.

At the moment I sat alone with Bella holding her small hand in one of mine while the other stroked softly through her beautiful long hair, her small body looked like it would break if I blew on it, she shivered slightly from the cool air, her skin felt like ice compared to my warm body. I went to the closet and pulled out a sheet that I could drape over her body without putting a lot of pressure on her. I then crawled back into bed and cradled her to my chest. I felt like I couldn't move, I couldn't phase, and I couldn't concentrate on anything but her and her injury. Luckily Sam understood and didn't force me to patrol or partake of other pack duties. I would probably be so distracted the leeches could walk straight past me if they wanted.

Sam only had to get me out of the room in a hurry once; I'd been looking at her and noticed a crescent scar on her wrist. It was ice cold and I immediately knew she had been bitten by a leech. Sam had to keep telling me we didn't know if it was the Cullen's who bit her, I didn't care though, even if it wasn't them, it was their fault she was bitten. I'd never let them hurt her again.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her; my thumb brushing over the scar on her wrist as if to warm it up. I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard a small noise, I stayed quiet trying to hear it again when I saw her head move slightly. Propping myself up so I could look at her just as her deep chocolate eyes fluttered open slowly. My heard felt like it was going to explode with relief that she was awake. Her eyes looked around the room slowly taking in her surroundings before her eyes finally found mine, the angle she was in caused her to wince in pain slightly. I couldn't help but watch as she swallowed slowly before opening her mouth "Wh..What Ha..happ..ened?" her voice was raw but it still sounded perfect to me, her question however stunned me.

In all my time waiting, needing her to wake up I never thought about what I was going to tell her. All that I could think to respond with was, "There was an accident… and you were hurt" I looked at her side before meeting her eyes again. "You've been out for 3 days now; I've been… everyone's been really worried."

She just stared into my eyes slowly nodding "Where am I?" she swallowed and her voice sounded a little stronger.

I couldn't help it when I brushed my fingers across her forehead tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked a little shocked but relaxed as I spoke. "You're at Sam and Emily's House, Emily has been watching over you. Sue comes over once a day to check your IV and stuff."

She nodded. "I remember Jake and you fighting… there was growling and everything got so loud."She looked like she was lost in thought for a moment. "I was surrounded by fur." she looked as if the thought confused her and then closed her eyes."I sound crazy? Don't I?"

I just shook my head and whispered. "No you don't sound crazy, I am so sorry Bella."

I looked up hearing the door open a little, Emily stuck her head in and I smiled a bit. "She's awake!"

Emily nodded and walked in smiling and came over. "Welcome back Bella."

My Bella opened her eyes again and smiled back. "Thank you for helping me."

Em just nodded and put her hand on hers. "It wasn't a problem Bella, I am just glad you are alright. Sore, but your healing perfectly and there is no sign of infection."

Bella nodded. "How bad is it? My side feels so stiff right now."

Emily nodded and grabbed a stack of pictures from the dresser behind her. "I took pictures as you healed since you probably can't sit up right now. I promise these look worse than they are." She put the pictures in Bella's hands as she went through them one by one from when the injury first happened to this morning.

My already pale Bella looked even whiter seeing the gashes along her side "What happened to me? Are you alright Paul? You were right there with me when the animal came out of nowhere…. Where's Jake? Is Jake alright?"

She started panicking and I rubbed her arm "I am alright and so is Jake, you where the only one hurt and I am so sorry I couldn't protect you better…"

She just placed her hand on mine and whispered to me. "It wasn't your fault" I just smiled tightly at her and nodded, at the same moment her cheeks turned bright red. "Why am I naked?" noticing that her side was completely bare and in view of everyone in the room.

Thankfully Emily stepped in. "We didn't want to put bandages on your wound as it will heal quicker without cover and blankets were too heavy for you. Sue, Kim and I wrapped the sheet just right, don't worry the boys didn't see anything. We just kept you comfortable."

Bella nodded as some of the color in her cheeks faded "Thank you…. I am just not used to being so exposed.. I understand though. Thank you".

Sam walked in shortly after and smiled when he saw her awake nodding briefly in acknowledgment to me. After talking a bit, Bella looked toward Sam "Why won't anyone tell me what happened other than there was a accident"

Sam sat back in his chair looking from her to me and back to her silently letting me know he was going to tell her, I knew this was coming as it did before with all the imprints, afterwards I'd tell her about imprinting.

"Bella, have you ever heard about our tribe's legends?" Sam asked.

I cast my eyes back to her as she nodded her head. "I don't know if I've heard them all, but Jake told me a bunch of them a few weeks ago."

I couldn't help but growl a little hearing that Jake had told her our legends; she wasn't part of the tribe…. She shouldn't have known until I told her.

I saw Sam growl a little too, Jake would get an earful later most likely. "Did he tell you our people were descended from wolves?"

She nodded. "Yes, he told me that and that the wolves where the protectors of your tribe from the cold ones…" she looked down as she mentioned the cold ones and I felt my heart constrict knowing she knew what they were as I glanced at her wrist.

Sam was watching her carefully as he nodded. "Yes, that's right. We are descendent from wolves, when vampires are nearby it changes us. We begin to phase in order to protect our tribe and other innocent people." He paused giving her a moment watching her carefully before continuing on. "Do you understand what I am saying Bella?"

I looked over at her trying to figure out what she was thinking, but she was only staring blankly at Sam before looking directly at me her large brown eyes wide. It seemed like there was hours of silence when in fact it was only about 10 seconds before she got a small smile on her face. But it wasn't her normal smile it looked forced as her eyes got a little misted."Sure you are, werewolves that makes sense."

She closed her eyes mouthing words that I couldn't even hear, finally she took a deep breath her eyes clenching shut now "Vampires exist, Werewolves exist… I am a fairy you know… just call me Tinkerbell…" Sam's mouth and mine both dropped open as she deadpanned finally whispering. "I am really tired, thank you for taking care of me though I just… I can't…he hurt me, I wasn't strong enough. And now…" Tears starting to fall from her eyes and it killed me. "and now I am hurt, this is my entire fault…Jake isn't even here, is he alright? He promised to never leave me, and now…." Shaking her head and sleep quickly overcame and her hand that was holding mine relaxed.

Sam and I just stared at her before he spoke "She's been through a lot Paul. We don't know what the Cullen's put her through. You remember when I found her in the woods. She just needs time to soak everything in."

I tucked her hair behind her ear again holding her hand "I know, but it just hurts. And Jake did this to her, and she is upset he isn't here? Worried about him? I don't get it"

Sam just shook his head "She's know Jake since he was born, Paul, all the imprints have been people with huge hearts and a lot of patience" he said hugging Emily "Why would Bella be any different?" I just nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead as Em and Sam left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight or anything like it. Here we go, hope you all enjoy it

Bella POV

Darkness... that is what surrounded me, I could hear people talking, I felt the cold , but I also could feel the warmth. Mostly I felt as if I was being gently cradled and encased in warmth, this was when I was the most comfortable. When I slipped deeper into a true sleep the dream would come, it was always the same I was walking through a forest wearing a long flowing tan dress held up by thin straps over my shoulders, my long hair cascading down my back and my feet always bare. I appeared to be searching the forest for someone; I would end up on a cliff right as dark storm clouds rolled over head as my dress whipped around my legs wildly. I would see 'them' my old family glaring at me from the darkness of the forest. Taunting me, telling me that I wasn't strong enough; I was weak, nothing but a fragile human. Turning my head slightly I saw James, Victoria, and Laurent staring at me. Their red eyes were boring into me. They all started advancing on me as I slowly stepped backwards towards the cliffs' edge; I looked over my shoulder and saw the wild black ocean crashing into the jagged rocks below. I was about to jump when I saw a majestic large dark sliver wolf stepping out between the two groups that had surrounded me, I felt safe now that he was here, I stepped towards him and right as my fingers grazed the fur on the back of his head everything faded away into darkness again.

Slowly waking I felt electricity flowing through my wrist where James had bitten me when I ran to Phoenix last spring. It was always cold but there was this heat covering it causing my fingers to twitch slightly. Slowly I was finally able to force my eyes to open slowly, the little light that was in the room proved to be slightly harsh to my eyes at first but I quickly adapted to it. I felt a warm body pressed into mine, I didn't know how I felt about that until I realized it made me feel safe, and it was the same warm feeling that kept me company in the darkness. I could feel a heart beating through my back almost lulling me back to sleep. My eyes looked around the room slowly taking in my surroundings before they finally found his, the angle I was in caused a twinge of pain. Looking up seeing the guy that had been arguing with Jake I swallowed trying to get some moisture to my mouth. "Wh..What Ha..happ..ened?" my voice felt raw and felt like I had swallowed a pound of sand, I tried focusing on the man above me there was a confused look on his face, but there was something else too...something I could not quite fathom… was it…. worry? Was this man worried for me?

I laid on my side patiently waiting for him to answer, "There was an accident… and you were hurt" watching as his eyes glanced at her side, I tried to look at my side as he continued but I was too sore to move. "You've been out for 3 days now; I've been… everyone's been really worried."

I was stupefied, I missed three days, I was trapped by his eyes, okay well I must have missed three days, I nodded with acceptance "Where am I?" I swallowed and my voice sounded a little stronger.

I was a little shocked when he brushed his fingers across my forehead tucking my hair behind my ear for me, it was a nice feeling though and it felt normal for him to touch me like that. Resting my head against the pillow as his finger absentmindedly played with my hair. "You're at Sam and Emily's House, Emily has been watching over you. Sue comes over once a day to check your IV and stuff."

I nodded trying to remember what happened as bits and pieced started to slowly fit together. "I remember Jake and you fighting… there was growling and everything got so loud." I stopped remembering the feeling of fur it didn't make any sense did it? "I was surrounded by fur." I felt so confused and then just closed my eyes trying to work it out in my head."I sound crazy? Don't I?"

He just whispered to me almost as if I would break "No you don't sound crazy, I am so sorry Bella." There was a pain in his eyes that I couldn't place, but before I could ask him about it the door opened a little and a young woman stuck her head in smiling, I hear Paul talking to her "She's awake!" she was beautiful I almost missed the scars that ran along the side of her face.

She nodded and walked in smiling and came over. "Welcome back Bella." This must be Emily, I was in her house.

I couldn't help but smile a bit "Thank you for helping me."

She just nodded and put her hand on mine rubbing them gently. "It wasn't a problem Bella, I am just glad you are alright. Sore, but your healing perfectly and there is no sign of infection."

I nodded remembering that I still hadn't been able to see the extent of the damage done to me. "How bad is it? My side feels so stiff right now."

Emily nodded and grabbed a stack of pictures from the dresser behind her. "I took pictures as you healed since you probably can't sit up right now. I promise these look worse than they are." She put the pictures in my hands and I started flipping through the pictures slowly. The first picture almost made my stomach churn luckily I didn't seem to have anything in my stomach at the moment. "What happened to me? Are you alright Paul? You were right there with me when the animal came out of nowhere…. Where's Jake? Is Jake alright?" All the questions flew out of my mouth at once, I tried as hard as I could to glace at his body. He seemed alright and in one piece but I couldn't be sure. My pounding heart started to ease a bit as he rubbed my arm softly, "I am alright and so is Jake, you where the only one hurt and I am so sorry I couldn't protect you better…"

I was shocked when he apologised to me, he did nothing wrong. I just put my hand over the hand he had on my arm. "It wasn't your fault" he gave me a tight smiled and I began to nod when I looked down seeing the swell of my bare hip, swallowing hard I slowly realized I was in nothing but the sheet that was wrapped around me. "Why am I naked?" I was completely open to everyone, I was lying in bed with a man I hardly knew and I was naked...

Thankfully Emily stepped in her hand taking mine in comfort. "We didn't want to put bandages on your wound as it will heal quicker without cover and blankets were too heavy for you. Sue, Kim and I wrapped the sheet just right, don't worry the boys didn't see anything. We just kept you comfortable."

I just nodded trying to will the blush away from my cheeks, "Thank you…. I am just not used to being so exposed…. I understand though. Thank you". I looked down avoiding Pauls gaze.

Another huge man walked in shortly after and smiled when he saw I was awake nodding briefly to Paul who was still holding me to him. It must have been Sam since he walked over and kissed Emily before looking over towards me, "How are you feeling?"

I just nodded "Sore but okay, thank you for taking me in like you did" he nodded and looked back to Paul having a silent conversation with him. I gave them a moment but I couldn't hold the question in any longer, "Why won't anyone tell me what happened other than there was a accident"

Sam sat back in his chair looking from me to Paul and finally back to me after having another moment with Paul, I was busy trying to read Paul's facial expression when Sam caught me a little off guard with his question "Bella, have you ever heard about our tribe's legends?"

I don't know what I was thinking would be asked, but this wasn't it. I paused for a moment trying to remember anything but the injury and then I remembered walking with Jake on First Beach, nodding my head "I don't know if I've heard them all, but Jake told me a bunch of them a few weeks ago."

I couldn't help but jump a little feeling Pauls chest rumbling a little before erupting into a growl along with Sam. It sounded the same from when Paul and Jake were arguing over me, quieter but the same. I tried to shrink away but Paul rested his head on mine as Emily put her hand softly on Sam's arm as they calmed down.

Sam continued "Did he tell you our people were descended from wolves?"

I nodded slowly before speaking again. "Yes, he told me that and that the wolves where the protectors of your tribe from the cold ones…" The second I mentioned the cold ones, my heart lurched as I looked down at my wrist remembering everything that happened. James may have left the scar, but 'they' left me broken. I pulled myself out of my thoughts in time to see Sam watching me; I quickly covered my wrist from his sight.

He nodded. "Yes, that's right. We are descendent from wolves, when vampires are nearby it changes us. We begin to phase in order to protect our tribe and other innocent people." He paused watching me carefully before continuing on. "Do you understand what I am saying Bella?"

I just laid there in a daze, this couldn't be happening, no dammit. I'd tried making myself believe it was all a dream that 'they' were never here. That is what 'he' wanted, he said 'it would be as if they never existed' there was nothing after that. Now I was being told werewolves were real, was anything in life normal anymore? I couldn't help the tears building in my eyes as I looked to Paul who was watching me very closely, "Sure you are, werewolves that makes sense."

I clenched my mouth shut mouthing the words chanting in my head 'this isn't happening this isn't happening' finally my real voice came forth and I broke slightly all over again "Vampires exist, Werewolves exist… I am a fairy you know… just call me Tinkerbell…" Opening my eyes as both men dropped their mouths open as I deadpanned finally whispering. "I am really tired, thank you for taking care of me though I just… I can't…he hurt me, I wasn't strong enough. And now…" The tears I was fighting to hold back starting to fall from my eyes and I saw the pain in Paul's, I didn't know why he cared for me. I knew he did, it was just all too much though. "and now I am hurt, this is my entire fault…Jake isn't even here, is he alright? He promised to never leave me, and now…." I shook my head, everything was so confusing. Nothing surrounding me was anything I knew, especially the pain that stabbed my heart when I saw Paul's face fall after I mentioned Jake. I closed my eyes losing the battle against sleep again, curling up in Paul's arms instinctively.

Jacob POV

Running my hands through my short dark hair as I tried not to fall apart, it had been three days since I hurt my best friend. Why did I have to be so angry with her? Why did she have to date that leech? WHY DID PAUL HAVE TO IMPRINT ON HER? Standing up I couldn't help but punch my wall I started shaking a bit but froze in my place when I heard the phone ring. I could heart my heart pounding in my chest as my dad went over and picked up the phone. Listening as I heard Sam "She's awake Billy, she seems alright a bit confused understandably. I told her about our legends and that they are true." My dad sighed a bit before responding "And how did she take that Sam?" _"Well…"_ Sam seemed to sigh before continuing _"She took it about as well as she could with everything that's happened to her. She started saying she was Tinkerbelle…"_My dad got quiet for a moment "How is she doing other than that?" _Well, she's mad at Jake, but only because he left her and then wasn't here when she woke up. She's worried about him. We have told her he was the one to injure her yet. We tried telling her the legends first, but she fell back asleep." _I could hear my dad sigh, I just lay back on my bed knowing she wouldn't be so worried once she knew I was the reason she was hurt in the first place. "Sam let her rest, maybe I should come over to help with the other part. I knew my father was pinching the bridge between his nose. _"No Billy, we can handle it. Just take care of Jake; I know he is going through a lot right now. I'll be over to talk with him later"_ My dads gruff voice called through the house "Alright well take care of Bella, We'll be here" there was a click and then silence flowed through the house as I jumped from my window phasing to go for a run.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada :) ha ha

* * *

><p>Emily POV<p>

I was sitting downstairs in our living room listening to Sam talk on the phone with Billy about Bella's current status; I leaned back curling my legs up under me getting lost in thought. I loved everyone in the pack they were all family, I know my Sam feels the same way, they are his true brothers and I know it hurts him when there is a rift within the pack. The injury to Bella was horrible but there should not be any blame placed. Jake was a new wolf and it was hard to control his phasing even in the best of circumstances. Everyone knows how much he loves Bella, from what the guys told me she is all he thinks of when he is phased. When Paul imprinted on her, and Jake found out... I can't even imagine the pain Jake must have felt. Everything was so familiar to when Sam imprinted on me... Leah, the injury, and the long healing process that I knew Bella, Jake, and Paul would now also be going through.

I stood up from the chair as Sam hung up the phone I walked into our kitchen and wrapped my slender arms around his waist resting my cheek on his back. "Sam everything will work out for them, we both know it is going to be hard, they can do it though..." Placing a light kiss between his shoulder blades before he turned around to face me he rubbed his hands up and down my shoulders and arms. I leaned up onto my tip toes kissing him. "We made it; I know things are still tough with Leah but that is only because she doesn't know about imprinting or wolves. Jake, Paul, and Bella will all know." He nodded his head placing a kiss on my forehead and then walked outside as I started pulling things out of the cupboards to start making dinner; I knew Bella would be hungry after sleeping for 3 days.

Bella POV

I slowly opened my eyes; I remain relaxed feeling the heat of Paul next to me still. I wondered why he never left or that is how it seemed. Looking at his arm that was wrapped around me I couldn't help but feel that this was the way it was supposed to be. Glancing up I couldn't help but stare at the contours of his face trying to memorize the man that stayed with me. His face was rugged and looked as if he was a hard person, but he also had a worried look on his face. That couldn't be for me right? He looked exhausted I knew he was here when I woke up but surely he did other things… right? Slowly I put my small hand on his much larger one feeling the warmth he was emitting as I remembered the storied Sam had told me, no not stories…. Legends, truths…. The man holding me was a giant wolf, could I believe that? Of course I could, the Cullen's were vampires so why couldn't there be other mythological beings?

Looking up I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks seeing his eyes wide open staring at me. "Um hi." He gave me a grin that would have made me melt if I wasn't already lying down before brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Hello, how are you doing?" his voice was gruff, but soft at the same time.

I just nodded "I am feeling alright."

He smirked "I meant with all the information you got… I understand if…"

I couldn't help but cut him off with a smile. "I am still feeling alright. I am sorry about freaking out, but it is a lot you know…"

He just chuckled nodding. "Try being the wolf, it isn't a picnic sweetheart."

I just smiled nodding. "I bet, at least you don't get confused with being a snack, I get that a lot."

I was just trying to joke a bit but he let out a growl that vibrated through his chest and I let out a little scream, as he breathed in deep and shut his eyes. "You are not a snack Isabella."

I couldn't help but nod "I.. I am sorry it was a joke."

He tried calming down as Sam ran into the room. "Everything okay in here?"

Paul nodded as I looked at Sam. "I made a bad joke".

He just nodded "Paul come with me for a bit alright, Em wants to change her sheets anyways."

He reluctantly got up off the bed and followed Sam out of the room but not before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I couldn't help notice that the moment he left I felt a longing in my heart; I must have looked perplexed because Emily sat on the bed next to me patting my hand.

"It will all make sense soon Bella, I promise. Just…" she sat there for a moment before continuing "just remember if anything becomes too much where you want to run try closing your eyes, take deep breathes and count to 10. It might help, everything will be alright." She gave me a smiled before getting up and continuing to change the sheets as I nodded.

Paul POV

Walking outside with Sam he gave my shoulder a shove. "Phase Paul."

I didn't get a chance to answer as he took off his shorts tying them to his ankle before phasing and taking off into the woods surrounding his house. Just nodding knowing it wasn't an option I took my shorts off tying them to my ankle before following Sam. I didn't know what came over me but once I was running I took off, I didn't realize how much I'd missed phasing and being free.

After a few minutes Sam stopped at the creek on the treaty line, looking at him a bit confused as he laid down looking at me "I know you're thrilled she is awake and going to be okay, I figured you could use a run."

I just nodded my massive head as I lay next to him. "When are you going to tell her about the imprinting?"

I just froze, "What if she rejects me Sam?"

He sighed."She does have that choice Paul, but I have seen her with you. I don't think she will."

I just nodded "But we haven't really spoken, I don't even know her favourite food Sam."

He chuckled as best he could in wolf form "Well then ask her! I am sure she isn't that top secret." I just grunted a bit as he got up. "Just think about it Paul, come back to the house when you're ready." and then he took off leaving me to my thoughts.

"I'll tell her soon… maybe tonight."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Also I am sorry about taking so long to update this :/ I got married, pregnant, and had a baby and honestly forgot about the story... oppsie but I am back now :)

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

Pinks and oranges filled the sky as the night sky faded into a new day, the shrubberies glistening with the early morning dew. Most of the forest animals just awaking as the night owls tuck away in their nests, yet there was not a sound from the fowls or other forest creatures. The stillness was suddenly disturbed by a loud object dropping to the ground, its lifeless dark eyes staring endlessly into the thickets. Large dark boots stepping over the death that now marred the forest floor, as drop of crimson blood rapidly cooling in the corner of the monsters mouth which was curved into a grin before blurring out as they took off at lightning speed through the woods in the direction of Forks, WA. The woods slowly returned to normal as the first few animals crept out of hiding, now that the looming threat was gone.

Bella POV

Clenching and straightening my hand watching the skin around my knuckles going white and then back to pink as the blood rushed back. It reminded me of the choice I almost made with Ed… The Cullens. It seemed so long ago, that I almost traded the blood in my veins for immortality. If they hadn't left my in the woods, I most likely wouldn't be in this position currently with the jagged wounds going down my side. Through the pain and from what little I'd seen of my side I knew that I was going to be scarred, but I couldn't imagine making that choice now. For some reason I couldn't imagine being anywhere but where I was. Leaning my head back down the pressure from my side released and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me, biting on my lower lip knowing that Emily had heard me when the couch creaked with her rising.

I raised my eyes looking straight at the door as her head peeked in, seeing that I was awake a small smile crossed her face as she entered the room quietly closing the door behind her. She crossed the room and sat on the wicker chair next to the bed I was lying in. "How are you feeling Bella? The shot Sue gave you earlier for the pain shouldn't be wearing off for another few hours" Her smile was laced with a hidden worry, almost like a mother.

"No I am okay right now. No more pain than usual I guess. Where is Paul?" the question was out of my mouth before I could stop it, almost like the grin that appeared on Emily's face. "Sorry, I… I am sure he has other things to do other than sit around with a hurt person." I stuttered out praying the blush didn't appear but those hopes were dashed the moment I felt the heat rise through my chest, up past my neck, and into my face. Emily just shook her head "He just had to go for a run with Sam really quick, I am sure he will be back soon." She placed her hand on mine briefly before "Just remember if it gets to be too much where you want to run, just close your eyes and take a breath." She ran her hand over my forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

It wasn't too long before the door opened again and Paul entered running a hand through his messy hair. He paused a moment before walking over to me and I could tell him mind was going crazy with something. "What's wrong Paul?" I must have caught him off guard because he stopped suddenly looking up at me in shock. "Nothing Angel, I just need to talk to you about something… I need to….Whatisyourfavoritefood?" the last bit came out in such a nervous rush I almost didn't catch it, Luckily I am the one that usually rushes out nervous words jumbling them up, so I caught on after a moment. "You want to know my favorite food?" I couldn't help but smile a little "I don't think you were that nervous about food, but I love fruit. I guess it really isn't a type, but I prefer it" The relief was visual as he relaxed. I relax for a moment before realizing that wasn't what he probably wanted to talk about. "What was it that you really wanted to talk about?"

His posture went ridged once again and I shrank into the mattress, "Bella, I don't know what you know about imprints but… Sam Imprinted on Emily, they are soul mates." He swallowed deeply before continuing and I had to shut my eyes. I had a feeling I know where he was going with his words, but I prayed that I was wrong. "Bella you're my imprint, the moment I saw you everything became unhinged in my life. Everything I loved, everything I wanted, everything I needed was you." My hands were clenched at my side hearing his words, he kept talking but I tuned him out. I had already been hurt by love, I had been stepped on, beat up, and spit out. It was just too much. My eyes were clenching so hard tears were starting to prick at the corner of my eyes. Finally I couldn't breathe, pushing my hands against the pillow I forced myself up through the pain, grabbing the blanket to my chest. Partly to keep myself covered but it was mostly because I felt like my world was falling apart again. I couldn't take it, I could barely hear Paul telling me to lie down and that I shouldn't be moving. Nothing was stopping me though; I swung my feet off the side of the bed away from Paul. Pushing myself up to a standing position I hear him yell for help as I heard multiple people trying to get down the hall. He was standing behind me trying to corner me back into bed without touching me; he looked too scared to touch me.

I felt warm on my hip suddenly as I looked down at the same time Paul did, I almost lost my footing seeing the crimson red blood soaking through the white sheet. Paul was growling as the door swung open revealing Sam, Jared and Charlie. "Da..addy I want to go to the hospital…" My hair fell forward as my body began to exhaust. Charlie came forward picking me up in his arms like when I was a little girl, it was the first time I realized how small I had gotten. I don't know what happened to Paul, Sam or Jared, I fell asleep the moment my head hit my father's chest. The next thing I knew there where bright lights and people rushing around me ordering blood scans, pacing IV's in my arms, and x-rays. Everything turned into a blur right before passing out again, I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The stress from learning about Paul Imprinting on me, it was just too much for me, first I was Edwards and now I was Paul's? Was I ever going to be just me?

Unknown POV

Standing outside looking at the hospital entrance as a police car pulled, the sheriff ran around the car pulling the girls small body from the passenger seat running her inside. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face knowing that she was out of the mutt's territory it would be so much easier to get closer to her. Turning I went to the edge of the woods knowing they would have her in surgery for a few hours before she would be left alone to recover.

Paul POV

The sound of wood splintering rang out as I flipped the bed she'd been laying in only moments earlier "WHY!" It wasn't a question more of a demand, my wolf knew she was gone, she left, and she wanted to go! I couldn't take it; Sam and Jared had to hold me down as Charlie took MY imprint from me. I could only think of ripping her from his arms and running away with her. Looking at the ground see the blood spatter on the wood planks from when she stood up opening her side wound again, and I stopped in my tracks only a small whimper escaped my lips as I turned running from the house and the destroyed bedroom.

As soon as my feet hit the earth of the forest my wolf broke free, shredding my clothing to smithereens. I could not hear anything; I had no idea if anyone was even following me. I didn't care though as a howl of pain ripped through my chest knowing she wasn't nearby. It took a while for me to calm down, but when I finally did the aroma hit me like a freight train, the sickly sweet smell that only came from the blood suckers. My whine of missing my imprint faded into a growl as I quickly scanned the forest looking for it, upon finding nothing in my immediate vicinity I realized the stench was probably about an hour old. A startling realization hit me like being dowsed with a bucket of ice water, which was that was about the time Charlie drove off with my Bella. Turning tail I bolted back to Sam's to gather the rest of the pack.

A blur raced through the woods stopping at the very spot Paul had been occupying a moment early, dark braids whooshing across his face as he stopped suddenly. A sinister grin crossing his face before continuing to run through the forest.

Bella's Hospital Room

Her pale form lying among the white hospital bed sheets looked almost ghostly; she had lost a large amount of blood over the past few days. Her weak body struggled to simply raise her hand to look at the IV in her left arm. Sighing she laid her arm back down and was getting ready to shut her eyes for some much needed sleep when she noticed a dark form standing in the corner of her room by the window. Her movements stalled, as the still form came closer to her bedside still shrouded in darkness. She couldn't tell anything about the form, everything was so silent, even her weakened heart beat barely audible in her own ears as the form towered over her. She clenched her eyes shut tightly so she wouldn't see as the beings hand reached for her.

Outside at the nurses' station Bella's life signs spiked rapidly before stopping all together. The alarms of the hospital rang out as nurses and doctors rushed to her room yelling for a crash cart knowing her heart monitor flat lined…


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight; I have no money involved in this; This is solely for fun and amusement. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, I noticed some people responding to this from before my long hiatus :) Now to the story...

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter ending~<em>

_Outside at the nurses' station Bella's life signs spiked rapidly before stopping all together. The alarms of the hospital rang out as nurses and doctors rushed to her room yelling for a crash cart knowing her heart monitor flat lined…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 ~ Missing<span>

The doctors and nurses rushed into Bella's room causing a stir in the late night at the hospital, Charlie who was returning for getting coffee down in the cafeteria saw the rush as the elevator doors opened. Dropping his steaming coffee on the white marble of the hospital floor as he ran to his daughters room. Pushing his way through the nurses trying to see what was happening, when he finally reached her bed the doctors were just standing there. Charlie just stood there his hands dropping to his sides as he realized his daughter was gone... her bed was empty...

_Elsewhere~_

_The figure holding Bella laid her unconcious form down on a cot putting a blanet over her knowing it was cold and if she was going to be any use to him she would have to heal and stay healthy. He gave a low growl despising the fact he was having to care for a human._

Charlie POV

My daughter was gone, everything that had been going on lately was more than confusing but I wasn't a stupid man. I was a Sherriff and a father, and I knew when something was not adding up, especially when it came to my daughter. The way Billy had been talking after the animal attack and then her reaction the other day when I entered her room. I had no issues getting Bella out of Sam Uleys house, but now that she is gone I want answers.

Speeding down the road leading to La Push, the dirt flying up behind my car. Finally pulling on the the Black property, I parked opening the creaking door of my sherriff car. Billy must have heard about what happened because he was already out on the porch with a worried look on his face. "Charlie have they found anything out about Bella's whereabouts? She couldn't have just dissapeared" I could see the worry on his face, made me think twice about demanding to be told what was going on, but as a father I needed to know.

"Billy they still don't have any leads, but that isn't completely why I am here" I paused a moment, Billy was my friend but I knew he was hiding something from me. He was hiding something from me that my daughter was involved it. Putting on my Sherriff fascade "Billy what is going on here? I know you aren't telling me something." Billy looked started at my words, I knew he wasn't expecting it.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" his hands were gripping the sides of his wheel chair

Sighing "Billy, I know you know something that I don't. This concerns my daughter Billy, I have a right to know. You reaction, hell everyone on the Reservations reaction to the Cullens and when the Cullens left, When Sam pulled her from the woods, the "animal" attack, how everyone was around her, her freaking out! Billy she would rather have bleed out by standing than being at Sam's any longer! AND NOW... and now my daughter is missing" I knew I started to yell but I couldn't help it, Bells was missing and my friend knew more that he was saying.

Billy just sat there, I could tell that his mind was going crazy trying to find something to say. In the end he turned around "Go home Charlie I have to make a phone call."

I was stunned for a moment before stepping forward following him a bit "I'll wait outside Billy, but I am not leaving with out answers, not this time. You wouldn't leave if this was about Jacob, Rebecca, or Rachael." He paused for a moment before heading inside and picking up the phone. He was speaking in hushed tones to someone with a deep voice.

A few moments later Billy opened the door, "Come in the house Charlie, Sam and Paul are on there way over." I just nodded a bit weary of Sam and Paul coming over.

* * *

><p>AN. Short chapter I know. I just wanted to focus on Charlie a bit, and leave the big stuff for the next chapter hehe<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

HI! So I know this story has been abandoned for a long while. And I know I offered it up for adoption, but I think I am going to try working on this again now that I have a little more time. I do hope you guys enjoy this and that you will review. Also, I would love a Beta if anyone is interested. Helping review and possible give ideas. Thank you all! Oh _Italics_ are when the wolves are phased and talking and the _**italics BOLD**_ is the wolf talking.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

I sat in a chair leaning over rubbing my forehead as Emily rubbed my back with her small hands trying to comfort me in some way, it hurt knowing I just had to hold my brother back from his own imprint as her father took her from here. I didn't have to be phased with him right now to know his pain. I could feel it radiating through my chest. I knew Jared felt it too, the pack knew what happened, but Jared and I were the only two with imprints. I knew what it was to have your imprint taken away, I grasped Emily's small hand kissing it remembering after our own 'incident', when the ambulance came for her. I couldn't go with her as Old Quil and Harry Clearwater, I had managed to phase back, but I was covered in her blood my right arm had been stained by my inability to control myself during a fight with her. Jared's biggest fear was watching Kim be forced from his grasp and I knew he was with her now holding on to her.

My eyes looked over at the shattered wood that used to be a bed frame, seeing the blood splattered on the floor from where Bella forced herself up after learning about imprinting. It had been too much for the girl in her state. He didn't blame Paul for telling her, it was time. He had even encouraged Paul to tell her, she had seemed okay with Paul holding her. Maybe it was the heat and comfort he was giving her in her time of need. Her mind must have subconsciously knew he was protecting her, but when faced with the reality….. She couldn't handle it. She had been broken, I should have known, I was the one that found her in the woods after the leeches left her. We all saw her when she was 'dead' to all feeling, and we saw when Jacob had brought her back, and then when Jacob phased…. I had seen her reaction at his house when she fought with him. "I should have known she wasn't ready Em." My voice was not powerful, it was shaking as my beautiful blessing kneeled in front of me taking my face in her hands. "Sam, there was no way of knowing, it looked as if she had accepted his presence. But she has been through a lot Sam. This is no one's fault. Especially not yours. Paul will calm down and come back, Bella will be able to get well at the hospital. And we can go from there." I just nodded covering her hands with mine loving how they felt against me, I still had no idea how I had gotten so lucky.

Sue knocked on the bedroom door before stepping inside, "Paul is back Sam, but he isn't phasing back." Nodding as I stood up, "He might not be able too, I'll be back later. " Emily just smiled at me nodding before kissing me. "Go take care of him Sam, he needs his big brother right now." I hugged her close before heading out of the house seeing Paul, his dark silver form pacing back and forth on the edge of the forest. Quickly taking off my shorts tying them to my leg before phasing. _"Sam… There is a leech in the area."_ That was it, no comforting, no talks, not now at least as we headed out at full speed. _"Where did you smell it Paul? Was it the Cullen leeches?" _Paul gruffed,_ "No, It was by the river on our side. Even if it was them, it is our territory." _A growl ripped through me knowing the leech had been so close, my own wolf growing with anger egging me on _**"Our mate is in danger, Kill it, KILL IT."**_I growled in agreement picking up my pace following Paul, Finally we came into a clearing and directly across from us a dark man with long dreads turned quickly as his red eyes glared at us before taking off through the woods trying to escape us _"Let's get him Paul!" _He roared out in agreement as we both took off towards the leech as he ran for his a few moments later Paul had the leech in his teeth, the leech tried ripping away before opening his mouth seemly giving up, "You think she is safe beast?" He grinned chuckling at us, "You think any human is safe?" He just started laughing, "They are coming to set things straight and you will all feel their wrath!" I growled loudly as it echoed through the woods, Paul was holding onto him by the torso. _"Rip him to shreds Paul, leave his head for now though!"_ Paul growled out _"Gladly"_ before the leech lost both arms and legs snarling out in agony. Paul and I quickly phase back throwing on our shorts, Paul flipped his lighter in his hand. I stood over the blood sucker pressing my foot down on his throat, "Who is coming leech? How many are coming?" He just grinned at us laughing crazily, "More than you can handle." I pressed down harder seeing his stone neck cracking silently telling him more information was required "Royalty…. The Vo…Volturi." I snarled out, "Why are they coming here!" He started laughing and pointed to Paul who had the flame already open on the lighter, "They want the female, the female who's sent is all over that beast." Paul growled out, "Why do they want her?" the leech just laughed, "Because she is the proof they need." I was done hearing him as I slammed my foot the rest of the way down effectively removing his head from his body as Paul threw the lighter down engulfing his body as the disgusting stench of his burning corpse wafted into the air.

Paul POV

I stalked into the woods still in my human form as Sam followed me. "Sam, what he said…." Sam just looked at me nodding, "We need to speak with Jacob and Jared as well as the elders. If that many are coming we will need to prepare." Grinding my teeth I glared at a tree in my path, "Sam, there are only four of us. Jacob is a mess, I am…. I don't know." Sam looked at me sternly, "We will pull it together. And there are already signs of others turning sadly." I could see the pain in Sam's eyes, none of us wanted other to go through this. "Who?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Embry Call and Quil Ateara, they have suddenly both started showing signs.

There is another one, as well. But they are not sure. He is…. To young." Sam looked down glaring at the ground. "Too young Sam? I think we were all too young to have this on our shoulders, who caught their eye?" I couldn't help but prod, I needed to know. "Seth Clearwater…" That stopped me in my tracks. "Seth? He is 14 Sam." Sam just nodded, "He will be 15 in 3 days, he is still small though, I am hoping it won't happen. Otherwise he will probably the smallest. I don't even know if I could put him out there at his age." I couldn't help the snort, "If he turns his temper will be like ours. He probably won't accept anything else. He would be in the pack. "Sam glared, I knew he wasn't just worried about Seth, it was his big sister Leah. Leah whom Sam hurt when he turned and then imprinted on Emily, her own cousin. Now her brother might be joining him. I was glad I wasn't in his position right now. As we walked back to Sam's house, I couldn't help shake the pressure building in my chest, it was as if I was afraid. But I wasn't.

As we got back into the house I noticed Emily and Sue walking back down the stairs each holding a bucket with crimson colored soapy water and I immediately knew they had cleaned Bella's blood off the floor. "I was going to do that for you Emily it was…" she cut me off holding her hand up, "Paul Lahote you better not end that with it being your fault, because it wasn't. It happened. But it was in no way your fault." She squeezed my arm slightly as she walked past me and out to the back to dispose of the water. The phone had rung while I was talking to Emily and Sam had been talking for a moment before hanging up and looking at me. "Paul we need to go to Billy Blacks house." I looked at him confused, I was pretty sure Jacob wouldn't want to see me. I know I wouldn't want to see him if the role were reverse. Paul, Charlie Swan is over there." That caught my attention, why wasn't he at the hospital with my Bella? "What's wrong?" Sam shifted away from the wall, "Charlie is demanding answers Paul, Bella….. Bella is gone. Someone took her from the hospital." I started shaking as I briefly saw Emily and Sue back out of the room as Sam tried calming me down. "Paul, the cops are looking for her, but Charlie wants answers. Billy said he is starting to connect the dots from the Cullen's to Us and he knows it has something to do with Billy already talked to Old Quil and Harry, they agree he needs to be told in order to keep our secret. We need to go explain things…." I couldn't literally feel my heart skip a beat, Bella was missing and here I was have to go explain the world of vampires and wolves to her father. This was not happening….

* * *

><p>Well there it is Please review! I hope you all forgive me!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

HIIIIII, well I hope you enjoy! Italics pack mind speak, Italics BOLD Wolf Speaking

* * *

><p>Looking at the ground trying to see if I could burn a hole in the ground as we waiting for Billy to open the door. I heard the door open and Sam smacked my arm lightly making my head pop up as we walked into his home. I looked around the room before my eyes settled on Charlie. He was a wreck as his leg bounced up and down nervously. Was Billy sure he was ready to be told? I don't think that Billy was right about this.<p>

Sam sat down on the small couch across from Charlie and I walked over sitting next to him, leaning back in the chair as Charlie glared them both down as he pushed his wolf down. He could feel the growl rising as he sat in the same room as the man that took his mate away. It didn't matter that she was his daughter or that he had NO idea what they were, or what was going on.

Billy leaned back in his chair before looking at us in the room. "Okay, normally I would tell you the legends are spirt warriors. However we are not finding ourselves with much time." He took a breath and I couldn't help raise an eye brow at him. I was about to speak up when Sam beat me to it, "Billy what do you mean we don't have a lot of time?"

Sam's question was a simple one, but Charlie stood up a snapped, "I honestly don't care about Spirit Warriors or myths or ANYTHING other than where my daughter is Billy!" I shot up out of the seat not being able to help the growl that ripped through my throat. Sam was standing next to me growling as well. My Bella might not be his imprint, but she was mine and that made her family. "What….. what do you mean?" I barely got out the words through my grinding teeth. I was shaking so badly by now, but Charlie was yelling more about Bella being taken from her hospital room in Fork earlier.

I bolted from the house not knowing if Sam was following me or not, only when I phased and I heard Sam in my head that I was sure. _"Sam I need to get to her. I need to find her. Did you hear anything else?"_ Sam gruffed _"Charlie was yelling about the heart monitor going crazy and when everyone got in the room she was gone." _A snarl ripped through me, whomever had my mate was going to pay dearly as my wolf growled trying to break out _**"my mate. My mate. Must find mate. Must protect our mate."**_

Sam and I got to the hospital and immediately surrounded in the stench of leech and my Bella. Her scent started in the woods next to the hospital right below where her window most likely had been. After a moment I smelt the leeches trail and howled as Sam and I took off in the direction of my Bella. Only moments later Jared was in our minds, _"What is going on?"_ Sam quickly filled him in as I just focused on making my arms and legs go faster so I could get to my Bella.

Bella POV

My eyes were heavy as lead as I tried to open them, Looking around the dark room I was in. There was only two pieces of furniture, the bed I was currently in and a chair by the door, and I was alone. Looking down I was still in the hospital gown, I even still had the medical bracelet around my wrist. Pushing the blanket back and sitting up as best I could, slowly looking at my side looking at the thick bandaged taped down my side. Slowly I reached up grabbing the headboard pulling myself to a standing position, breathing as steadily as I made my way to the door using the wall to support me. I still could not put a lot of weight on my legs. "So cold, I miss feeling warm….." My teeth clattered as I spoke to no one in particular.

Finally I reached the door but just as I got to the door it opened, a tall man stood there looking down at me. His skin was so white and his eyes… "Oh my God….." He just grinned down as me, "He can't help you right now." He turned his head and stepped aside as I looked at out into the darkness. There was two other pale men standing in the woods looking at me. "Well hello Isabella, thank you for…. Finally joining us." The man stepped forward and ran his cold hand along my jaw line and then frowning, "Tell me dear, how well acquainted with the Cullen's were you?" I tried stepping back, but the tall man behind me halted my retreat as my long hair whipped around in the wind curling around my arms. "I… I went to school with them." I wasn't sure what to say. The man smiled at me however it did not reach his eyes. There was something off about him. "You confound me my dear, I cannot see you. You would possibly be very valuable to me if you were to join us." He grinned at me wrapping his hand around my wrist staring at it as if he was waiting for something to happen. "I am sorry, but I don't know what is going on…. The Cullen's left…." I was cut short by a deep growling that caught everyone's attention. Looking into the dark forest slowly 3 large shaped appeared.

After a moment the brute restraining me let go and backed up, most likely leaving me to be mauled by the giant wolves stalking towards up so he could run. I looked behind me at the small cabin I had been kept in putting my hand on the ledge holding myself up as best I could. Looking back as the black and light brown wolf's snarled at the men that had been holding me, the third wolf who was a dark silver kept looking between them and me. Trying to put himself between us.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the black and brown wolf took off snarling and snapping at the other men. Running them off away from me. Where did he… I looked around for the other wolf, but he was gone too. I suppose he went another way. I tried pulling myself upright, "Where am I?" stepping off the old wooden porch I saw Paul running out of the woods towards me in nothing but a pair of old jean shorts looking beyond anxious, "No, Bella your still hurt. Please." I couldn't help it as the tears began to fall and I opened my arms as wide as I could wrapping them around his waist. "You… you came." I could barely think coherently as I rubbed my face against his toned chest. I felt his hands on my back gentle of were my wounds were.

He pulled back slightly cupping my face in his hands so I could see into the depths of his eyes, he looked so relieved. "Bella, of course I came. You needed me. I will always be there for you." He pulled me back close bending down slightly wrapping an arm underneath my bare legs. He turned and started walking back towards the way they had come. "I can't lose you Bella, I am sorry I pushed you too far back at Sam's house. I didn't think it might be too much." He nuzzled his face into my hair as if breathing in my aroma. "I can't lose you Bella." He repeated softly as he kissed my forehead, I knew I was safe as I drifted off to sleep lulled by his steps as he walked.

Paul was here.

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


End file.
